


I Am In Your Hands

by RoseWaterTears



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Sokka (Avatar), Breathplay, Collars, Corsetry, Crying, Dildos, Dom Zuko, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, High Heels, Leashes, M/M, Mirror Sex, Not, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pillow Talk, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Spanking, Stockings, Sub Sokka, Tentacles, Top Zuko, Vibrators, Wax Play, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWaterTears/pseuds/RoseWaterTears
Summary: Zuko and Sokka need a night to wind down and what better way than you strip all of your inhibitions and to be a little naughty.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I sin, You sin, We all sin so why not have some fun with it?

“Are you ready, my sweet?”

“Yes sir.”

  
*******  
  


Sokka sat atop a plush pillow on their hardwood floors, legs folded underneath him, and waiting patiently for Zuko to give him attention. Skin puckering with goosebumps as the chill from the A/C washed over his naked form. 

“Did you prepare yourself earlier?” Zuko’s raspy voice drifted from their closet, preparing himself for the night.

“I did sir.”

“Did you find release from it?”

Sokka blushed at the memory of pleasuring himself on the red dildo earlier. “Yes, I did. I used the new toy you bought me.”

There was a faint chuckle from the closet. “I’m happy to hear that it treated you well. I might have to use it myself sometime soon, but that’s for another day. Tonight is for you.”

Zuko strode out from behind the wall while pulling his hair into a high ponytail, dressed in a black button-down with the sleeves folded up to the elbow, tucked into black dress slacks pressed and fitted over his form. And the icing on top of the cake was the deep blue Oxfords, making each slow stride echo within the space. The shoes indicated that Zuko was already in his Dom role. Each step resonated deep within Sokka, making his dick twitch in excitement. Zuko knew what those shoes did to him, and he reveled in it. 

With him, Zuko carried a duffel bag filled with the mysterious items of the night. Sokka and Zuko usually discussed what they wanted out of a night of fun together, but Sokka  _ needed  _ a night of unknown. Of that thin film of anxious excitement to coat him.

Zuko sets the bag in front of the kneeling man and opens it up to reveal a rolled leather pouch. Slowly he unrolled it in front of Sokka. Before the kneeling man was an assortment of a riding crop, flogger, a spreader, and a few paddles. He pulled out a few red candles, a lighter, and a collar with a leash as well. 

Sokka shivered in anticipation, his loose hair rustling against his forehead. Still kneeling there, Sokka closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. It would be better and more fun with a clear head so that the descent into a lust-filled cloudy mind was smoother and quicker. 

The steps whispered around him and his chin was lifted by two cool and rough fingers. “Open your eyes, precious. I need to be able to drown in those ocean eyes.” Zuko leaned in close to his face, hot breath hovering over him. A red collar was clasped around the tanned neck, a familiar weight settling itself. “Do we remember everything? Safewords? Non-verbal safewords? And lastly, who do you belong to?” A growl was set beneath the last sentence.

Sokka practically purred as the leash was tugged closer to Zuko. “Safewords are Gold for if I want something to change, and Black for immediate stop and aftercare. Non-verbal is finger-snapping and then the gag, if we have one, is released and we talk as to why I used the non-verbal. And I will always be your little cumslut. Master.” Sokka had dropped his voice into something huskier and a lot more sultry than his normal voice. Both of them had their own roles they fulfilled when their playtime had started.

Cautious and sarcastic Zuko turned rough and domineering. He knows what he wants and takes it. Carefree and confident Sokka turned soft and pliant. He gives control to Zuko and lets every single wall fall away; no longer worried about appearances and reputations. They both got to be the part of themselves they were scared to show other people. 

Releasing the leash and letting it fall limply, Zuko bent and picked up the first tool in the night’s show. A long and flexible riding crop. He strode in a circle around his still seated prey, dragging the end of the leather across the broad shoulders in front of him. Light flicks of his wrists caused the crop to harmlessly strike Sokka’s back. He teased his sub with feather-light touches, alluding to what can happen. 

Zuko made himself seen again and stood in front of the panting man who was already aroused at the idea of the sweet sweet pain resonating through his waiting body. Zuko brought the crop up to tease the tongue of it against Sokka’s pert nipples. Then Zuko finally gave the first real strike, right over Sokka’s beating heart.

Sokka let out a gasp, looking up into the molten pools of honey that owned him. That gave him every single thing he wanted. Never once has he been shamed by Zuko for what he liked, for what he craved. And right now, Sokka craved the sting of leather on him. Another swat was lower, just by his belly button. There were a few more hits, peppered along mostly his chest and lower back. He couldn’t help himself, he let one of his hands drift to his neglected dick. Soon a sharp smack was issued to the offending hand.

“No. You don’t get to touch yourself. If you do that again, I will need to add a punishment.” Zuko tugged the leash, forcing Sokka's attention back to Zuko's face. "Now I would like you bent over the edge of our bed." Sokka rose, obediently doing as he was told. He bent in half at the waist and braced himself against the purple silk sheets of the bed. The only time he didn't absolutely love these sheets was when he needed traction on nights like this.

"Spread 'em big boy," Zuko commanded, riding crop smacking soundly on Sokka’s right butt cheek. Sokka moved his feet a little wider than shoulder-width apart. Zuko strapped a spreader bar to both of his knees, successfully making his legs go farther apart. Carefully lifting his partner into the bed, Zuko eased Sokka onto his back and tied a hemp rope to either end of his knees, around his back, and forcing him to lift his legs. 

Soon Sokka had his hands tied behind his head, connected to the rope, and the spreader bar almost to his chin, making his legs bend as much as they can. The burn of his muscles creating a sweet hum through his groan. The leash was cast aside while the collar remained.

"Are we still good to go, my gumdrop?" Dom Zuko always liked to use pet names. 

"I want your dick." Sokka pouted, jutting out his bottom lip.

Zuko gave a deep chuckle. He bent forward and grabbed Sokka by the neck, his thumb, and middle finger pressing down on the veins that gave blood to his brain. Being very careful not to hurt the windpipe in Sokka’s throat. "Oh, you think you deserve my cock right now? Oh no no no my beautiful blossom. Why am I going to let you have dessert before I even serve the main course? That just doesn't make sense." Zuko let go and picked Sokka up easily, depositing him sitting upright in the recliner they hand in their bedroom. The soft and supple fabric is a nice cushion for the soft and supple ass being put in it.

Watching Zuko move across the room, Sokka sat and waited, the time stretching into agony. Zuko returned with a few things in his hands, but Sokka couldn't tell right off the bat what they were. He set the new objects down on the side table and chose the lube. He gave a small squirt into his hand and brought it to Sokka’s twitching entrance. Sokka gasped as two fingers were inserted.

"I trusted you when you said you prepared yourself, but damn, I didn’t fully know the extent. I could probably fit my whole fist in here if I wanted to." Soon a third finger joined the other two and Sokka let his head fall back in ecstasy. The heat coming from Zuko’s fingers spread through Sokka, intoxicating him. But it ended way too soon. Zuko withdrew his fingers and left Sokka with separation anxiety. 

"You know, we have hundreds and hundreds of dollars worth of sex aids in our possession, but you will always be my favorite toy.  _ Especially _ when I break you." Zuko inserted an obscenely large vibrator into Sokka’s ass and set it to high. The vibrations caused a moan to escape from Sokka’s lips. Zuko then put a blindfold over Sokka's eyes. Sensory deprivation was one of the earliest kinks they explored together and it has since been a favorite of Sokka’s. He personally thought it helped cement how much trust he was putting into Zuko.

Blind and being ravaged by a fake dick, Sokka couldn't hold back the noises he made. The blush on his cheeks felt like wildfire and spread across his face and down his neck like one too. Sokka teared up, the onslaught on his most sensitive place was non-stop. 

"I think I-I'm gonna cum." Sokka whined.

"Oh, that reminds me. I'm not letting you." Zuko's voice was harsh in Sokka’s ear. Before Sokka could even think about the statement, Zuko tied a ribbon around the base of his cock, using it to repress the release Sokka desperately wanted.

Sokka was slowly descending into madness. He was overstimulated from his bottom half and stuck in such a position that he couldn’t feel any forgiveness.

Zuko looked back to his artillery and picked up the red candles and lighter. Striding back to the prone man, Zuko flicked on the lighter and lit the wick in the wax. “It’s about to get  _ a little hot in here.”  _ Zuko used their code phrase for the wax play. It was one of the harsher playtimes they enjoyed, and Zuko always made sure to make sure Sokka was mentally prepared for it. “I just want to know before I start, how bad have you been my little sugar plum?”

Sokka took a moment to respond, his mind was too muddled with pleasure to remember how to speak. “I’ve been the worst. I’ll probably  _ burn _ in hell for my sins.”

“Only I get to torture you though.” With that Zuko began dripping the hot hot wax on Sokka’s exposed thighs, hovering about 8 inches from the skin and watching each little drop solidify on the tanned skin below it. Sokka’s breathing became more ragged and shallow as he took in the burning heat against him. Trails made their way from the thigh skin by his knee all the way down to the increasingly more sensitive places near the center of him. 

Zuko moved from the thick muscular thighs to the wide expanse of a chest that heaved uneven sighs of pain and pleasure. Zuko let the hot wax drip around one nipple while the other was sucked on and teased by Zuko’s mouth. Finally, he shifted his hand to make the hot liquid spell the word  **_whore_ ** across Sokka’s stomach. A guttural moan made itself known to the world, plunging Sokka further into his pit of sensations.

Zuko took a step back and admired his work. He went and grabbed the camera Sokka usually used for his nature pictures and took a few of the reduced man in front of him. He took close up photos of the weeping dick, of the vibrator stuffed ass, of the solid wax covering his legs and torso, and lastly, he took a few full-body photos. Zuko successfully captured the raw being of their play and thoroughly enjoyed watching Sokka squirm bit by bit, getting desperate for  _ more.  _

“Zuko… please. I can’t take it anymore… I need to cum.  _ I need you.” _ Sokka was begging. Zuko loved hearing the usually strong unwavering mountain that was his husband, reduced and eroded to this pleading mess. Zuko untied the ribbon that was keeping Sokka’s dick prisoner and gave the offending appendage a few solid and tight strokes before Sokka bellowed out in pleasure, blacking out and seeing faint stars show up behind his closed eyes. White ropes of cum shot out and spilled over Zuko’s hand.

Zuko raised his slick covered hand and held most of the liquid in his palm. “I need you to clean up this horrible mess you made of my hand.” Sokka opened his mouth and let his tongue lull out. Zuko brings the dirtied hand to the waiting mouth and finally lets himself enjoy the pressure and feeling building up inside of him. Sokka laps up his own seed with gusto, licking in between fingers and making sure to get every single drop he can find with his exploring tongue.

Withdrawing, Zuko starts to undo all of the hard work he did on his victim. He removes the still writhing vibrator and finally gives Sokka the chance to catch his breath. Carefully, Zuko unties the blindfold off of Sokka and gives him a genuine smile. Sokka looks down at himself and huffs out a weak laugh at the obscene word written on him. Zuko then grabs an old gift card from his wallet and expertly removes the small mounds of wax that were littered all over his lover.

A few minutes later, Sokka was successfully wax-free, but still tied and in the very compromising position. “Zuko, pleeaasse. I need to feel you. I need to be filled with you and your cum.  _ Please. _ ” Sokka whined, enlisting a very bratty tone.

Zuko remains silent, slowly untying the restraints and Sokka unwinds from being folded. Zuko begins rubbing and kneading into some of the more stressed muscles and gives his hand to help Sokka up from the chair. Zuko sits in the newly vacated seat and gets this hungry look in his eyes. “If you’re so desperate for me,  _ show me. _ ” He challenged.

Immediately Sokka drops to his knees and runs his hands up the still dressed thighs. Noting that there was a barrier to his desire, Sokka makes a small noise in the back of his throat to convey his annoyance. “Don’t be like that, I told you to show me. You have to work for this.” Sokka bitterly unbuttoned and unzipped Zuko’s own trousers and tried to pull them down, he tugged a few times before Zuko took pity and lifted his hips just enough for Sokka to get the offending pants and underwear down. 

Zuko’s already leaking cock dauntingly sprang forward in front of Sokka. Although they had been through this many many times, Sokka still never could fully put all of the massive thing within his throat. But he was going to correct that tonight. 

He wraps his hand around the base while he slots himself in between the legs to the most powerful person he knows. Slowly he places slow and sweet kisses on the underside of the shaft and when he makes it to the tip, he licks all around the head. Taking only a shallow mouthful of the dick, Sokka starts moaning at the feeling of it in his mouth.

Forcing more and more in, Sokka can feel the cock slowly cut off his breathing. Soaking in the lovely feeling of his stressed-out lungs, Sokka withdrew and began pumping the slightly curved cock in and out of his mouth. Gagging and choking, but that made it all that much more enjoyable. Sokka pushed himself and was able to get the monster all the way down, enjoying the musky scent of his master's thick curly hair. He can feel that Zuko was getting close to the edge and he was so excited to get to taste the other man’s cum, but before he could begin his final assault, Zuko grabbed his chin and encouraged him off of his shaft.

“It’s finally time for your dessert my sex kitten. Care for a ride?” Zuko leaned back to allow room for Sokka. Not having to be told twice, Sokka climbed onto the recliner and sat in Zuko’s lap. He rutted against his master, savoring the feel of the hard cock slotted in between his cheeks. Zuko lifted the man just enough to slowly, oh so very slowly, sink him down on the waiting cock, using lube leftover from the vibrator to smooth the way. They met, hips flush with hips and Sokka couldn’t hold back the dark moan that came from him.

“I know I said this would be dessert, but it’s not going to be sweet.” As soon as the words were out of Zuko’s traitorous mouth, he began bucking under Sokka. Pounding hard and fast into the unsuspecting man above him. Leaning forward, Sokka wrapped his arms around the shoulders of Zuko and rested his forehead in the crook of his neck. Fighting desperately to stay balanced.

“Uhn, uhn, uhn,” Zuko loved hearing the noises that ran rampant from Sokka with every thrust he gave. Sokka didn’t have one moment of peace before the pressure became too much and he erupted onto Zuko’s nice dress shirt, leaving hot white trails.

“You just can’t help being such a messy cumslut, can you.” Zuko was still not letting up as he lifted Sokka. Sokka wrapped his legs around Zuko’s waist, still coming off the torturous high of his orgasm. Zuko took himself out of Sokka fast and tossed him onto the bed. Sokka looked up at the man above him, small tears streaming down his overheated cheeks.

Zuko stripped off his shirt and tossed it somewhere unimportant, but still mostly kept on his pants and shoes. “Rollover for me honey, I want to see your ass as I demolish it.” Absentmindedly Sokka did as he was told, and nuzzled himself into the soft purple silk below him, his hips betraying him as they rose by themselves. Anticipating what is about to happen.

“Good Boy. So well trained.” Zuko leaned forward and rammed his hips forward, moving into Sokka hard and fast. A pleasure-filled yell came into the room with its sweet music. Not relenting, Zuko began again. Pounding hard and fast, and hitting Sokka's prostate with every entry. But then he began to slow his strokes until he was making Sokka yell for another reason. 

“Please Zuko, I’m so close to another one, I just need a bit more.” Zuko didn’t quicken his pace through, he brought his hand up, spit into it, reached under Sokka, and gave him the friction he needed. He didn’t need much though because soon the dark-skinned man came again. White spots appeared in his line of vision as Zuko kept going. A few more strokes and Zuko met his release, dumping all of the pent up pleasure he had repressed just for Sokka.

He waited a few moments, breathless and once he regained his energy, he removed himself from his lover and grabbed the camera again. This time capturing his own cum dripping out of Sokka’s ravaged asshole, and the limp man in front of him with all of his glory. 

Zuko fully undressed from his shoes and pants and got a cold wet washcloth from their adjacent bathroom. Sokka was still panting on the bed, eyes barely open enough to see Zuko approach the bed.

Zuko climbed onto the bed and helped Sokka lay within it in a more proper way. Zuko gave him a sweet and soft kiss on the lips before he removed the red leather collar on his sub’s neck. 

“Playtime is over now baby. Let me rub some aloe cream on you.” Sokka let out a breath to try to relax himself. He always thought Zuko was the best with aftercare. He never tried one of Sokka’s fantasies without doing days and days of research on proper play and aftercare before even considering buying anything. 

While Sokka laid on the cool bed with Zuko messaging cream into his thighs and torso, Zuko spoke up. Which was weird because Zuko usually enjoyed this silent moment of care.

“I had an idea and I want to run it by you before I post anything.”  _ Did he just say post?  _ Sokka thought. “You mentioned a few months ago that you were interested in a bit of exhibition play, well, I don’t think I am comfortable enough with my face to show it off like that in public and risk getting caught.  **_But._ ** I was thinking of us making maybe an OnlyFans or maybe some amateur Pornhub stuff. Mainly POV shots? Of me fucking you or even our play, maybe.”

Sokka began crying because of the beautiful man in front of him. Zuko tensed up but continued to rub in the cream. “What did I say wrong?”

Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko's shoulders and gave his husband a deep kiss. “No, No, Noooooo. You said nothing wrong. You said something truly amazing. Yes. A hundred times yes. Let's make an OnlyFans."


	2. It's All Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OnlyFan people are freaky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll I actually got a few people commenting that they wanted more, so here we are. I didn't want to leave y'all hanging too long.

“Do you have everything ready?

“Yes sir.”

~~~~~~~~~

Sokka and Zuko made their OnlyFans. It was actually a lot harder than they thought, but once the process was done, they got to work. Zuko was a part of a fetish subreddit, and he posted on there the link to the OF. Sokka just straight up posted the link on his Instagram bio. 

But that brazen bastard got them a hundred and eighty-five subscribers in the first week with his ridiculous Insta Influencer powers. They had decided to post three photos a week of varying degrees of debauchery, but every Sunday they would post 7 pictures of the previous night’s play/romp.

Each week their subscriber count grew and grew and by the time that the next month had started, they had over six hundred naughty girls, boys, and everything in between and beyond, looking into their sex lives. 

They knew this would be a nice way to make a few extra bucks, but damn, they made more in that month than Sokka made in two months in his current server job. To celebrate their first month of fun, they made a post asking people to PM them and give them suggestions for kinks to play out in a live stream. 

People. Went. Crazy. 

It seems that almost every one of their subs sent them requests. Sokka and Zuko never wanted to judge someone on their kinks, but some things were really out there, such as bestiality and some castration suggestions. Another week passes, but soon the day comes and they’re live.

“Good evening everyone!” Sokka’s voice was cheerful. “It seems we have about fifty people with us right now. So here is how things are going to go. I have fifteen minutes right now to interact with y’all while Zuko is getting ready. I am already ready which means that we prepped me and made sure my body is compliant with everything we have planned. We actually spent a pretty penny on the supplies for tonight, so it would be really really great if you guys would tip us, so we don’t go bankrupt.”

Sokka moved away from the camera and showed himself off. He wore some loose black silk boxers and was completely shaven on his body. He was also barefoot and with his hair down.

“We have a lot planned today and I’m not gonna lie, I’m pretty nervous knowing that there are people watching us while we do this, but it’s a good nervous. An excited anxiousness. Ya know? Zuko is trying something new too tonight. He’s wearing this masquerade mask because he’s not really comfy with y’all seeing his face, but he’s totally fine showing y’all how hard he rams me and makes me into his cockwhore.” He blushed at that. When Sokka wasn’t in his play space, he was actually kind of shy.

“Right now, we have you guys set up on this tripod thingie and as you can see, it is facing our beautiful bed with its beautiful canopy that can hold a lot of weight which is a good thing for some of what we’re going to do tonight.” He stepped back and held out his arms, gesturing to the bed.

“Also, because some of you might not be totally versed in a lot of different types of Dom/Sub stuff, Zuko and I have cues that we’re fully switched into our ‘roles’. We have these things we wear to show when we’re officially in Dom/Sub mode. I usually wear a red collar, but sometimes it’s a red pair of cat ears or even red leather bracelets. Mine are always red because that’s Zuko’s favorite color. Zuko mostly wears blue Oxfords or a blue tie and he also has blue bracelets and armbands. Blue’s my favorite color.” Sokka blushes. “When we take off our colored ornaments though, we’re just us.”

Sokka sat back onto the bed and dangled his feet over the edge. “We’re almost ready guys! Only a few more minutes. After we get started, we do have some other cameras set up on wifi and Zuko will be able to switch in between them with this little remote we found! We really want to continue to do things like this for you guys. Oh, I think Zuko is ready. We’re going to be talking, but not to you guys all that much. Hope y’all enjoy it!”

Zuko strode in from the closet with a small black mask covering the top half of his face but still allowed for his hair to be free. He wore black joggers, a black t-shirt turned crop top, and was barefoot this time. He wore two blue armbands that wrapped around his considerable biceps, looking as if he flexed, they would burst.

They had already laid out all of their items on the dresser beside them so Sokka knew what was happening, yet he still felt the anxiousness of trying new things. 

Zuko cocked one eyebrow up, “ready?” With a nod from Sokka, Zuko grabbed four of their new items and kneeled in front of Sokka. Zuko looked up into the blue eyes of his lover and kissed each one of the tanned palms in front of him. He tied two red bracelets, very similar to the armbands Zuko wore, onto him, one of each wrist. 

He reached for Sokka’s waist and slowly removed Sokka’s boxers from his body. Each movement was slow and deliberate. Once they were removed, he bunched up a pair of stockings and slid them up Sokka’s toned legs, the nylon smooth against the tanned skin. Sokka gingerly rose from his seat on the bed and allowed Zuko to finish pulling on the sheer fabric.

Zuko moved to allow the camera to get a good look at the scantily clad man, everything on display, but yet slightly hidden by the black of the material. A tantalizing tease. Next, Zuko placed two large and tall blood-red heels in front of Sokka and helped him step into each shoe with a precise hand. Never once fumbling or doing something wrong. 

Sokka now stood just a few inches above Zuko in his new footwear. Zuko led the now taller man to the side of the bed where a set of plush cuffs were dangling from the canopy. Zuko hopped onto the bed, and deftly secured Sokka within them, placing a kiss on each wrist. Sokka was hanging by his arms stretched above him now, facing the expanse of their purple sheets. Although Sokka could see what Zuko was doing, courtesy of the large mirror placed on the other side of the bed, he couldn’t see everything and it gave that mysterious taste that he loved.

Zuko bent and acquired something from the bedside table. He reached around Sokka and loosely put a corset around his torso. He maneuvered the laces through the remaining sockets, gently pulling tighter and tighter. Finally, all of the laces had been secured and they knew the corset wasn’t going to slip from its place. 

Zuko pulled harshly against the strings, forcing a gasp from Sokka. “You like that pressure don’t you?” Zuko leaned in to speak closely into Sokka’s ear, but still spoke loud enough for the microphones strewn across the room to pick up his voice. The corset was slowly restricting Sokka’s breathing, making it harder and harder to breathe. It felt almost as if he was drowning in the sensation. 

Zuko continued to tighten the black corset, stopping only when he heard soft wheezes escaping Sokka. “Remember your safe words kitten.” The breathlessness Sokka felt was clouding his mind. Making it hazy in all the best ways. His lungs screamed against him, but he knew he needed more.

“Hurry up… I need more…” Sokka growled, getting closer to an edge he wanted to leap off of. Zuko reached down and ripped a small hole in the ass of the stocking.

“You’re always so demanding and bratty. You know what happens when you’re like this. But if I’m being honest, I think that’s why you do it. You’re a glutton for punishment.” Zuko grabbed one of their new toys, a large 8 inch pink and green marbled tentacle dildo. 

“I can probably name how you use each one of the  _ deadly sins. _ ” He set the dildo down on the floor and kneeled behind his prey, his gaze looking up at the beautiful pert ass in front of him. Zuko grabbed a cheek within each of his hands and spread them, revealing the already prepped and lonely asshole, waiting to be messed with.

“ _ Greed _ , because you always want more from me.” Zuko leaned forward and up to swipe his tongue across the heat of the hole. Taking his time, he lazily began exploring it, his tongue darting in and out to then lick against it with the flat part and to enjoy the whimpers he gets from doing it.

“Your dick is  _ envious _ of the attention your ass is getting, I can see it twitching from this gorgeous angle that I am in.” Zuko reached up and slowly inserted a finger into him.

“You show your  _ wrath _ when you don’t get what you want, your anger is just a buffer that you feel so you don’t completely fall into the abyss I can drive you into.” He inserted another finger, hooking them and pulling them both down so that he can insert his tongue again. Feeling the tight muscle go taunt around him.

“I already told you how you’re a glutton, what’s next? Ah yes,  _ sloth _ . I can’t really see how you’re sloth-ish, but there are times you just like to lay there and take everything I can give you.” Zuko rose, grabbing the toy and a bottle of lube, he generously poured some of the liquid on the tentacle and tore the hole a little bigger to compensate. 

“And of course there’s  _ lust. _ ” With that word, Zuko shoved the tentacle into Sokka. The sharp moan that came from Sokka was nothing less than sinful. “Do you hear that Sokka? Your body is my little plaything, giving me lewd noises such as that. And you took all of it. You little slut. My precious whore, taking that monster, it’s girth was bigger than you’ve ever taken and here we are. You’ve become a whimpering mess just from that? Maybe I overestimated what you could take, maybe we should stop here for tonight.” Zuko’s voice was playful and teasing, but Sokka couldn’t take that risk.

“No! Please don’t take it out, please please, please. I’m good… I’m just like you said master, I’m a greedy little cockwhore.” The pleading in Sokka’s voice should have embarrassed him, but he didn’t care at that moment. He just needed Zuko to continue.

Zuko snaked his arms around Sokka, pressing his body fully against his. He rested his head on the shoulder to the bound man and sighed. “If you say so. I also left out  _ pride. _ I’ll take that one though. I get so filled with pride knowing that I can do all of this to you and only I can. I know we have many many people watching us right now, but none of them are  _ living it _ like I am.” Zuko slid his hands over the plains of Sokka, over the corset, across his exposed pecs, down his hips, and along his ass. “ _ And I fucking love it. _ ” His voice was courser than usual and the deepness of it sent tingles all throughout Sokka’s body. 

Zuko retreated from the quivering man. He reached over and grabbed the remote for the cameras, effectively changing it from the camera that had them shown by side view to the camera next to the mirror facing them. “They’re in for a real treat right now Sokka. They get to see you get abused and undone by your favorite paddle.” 

Sokka couldn’t keep his ragged breathing under control with all of the stimulation happening to him. His suffocating lungs, the nylon stretching and rubbing against his growing dick, the tentacle deep within him and with its firm suction cups rubbing against all of the right spots. But the thing that truly was pushing him was the strain in his arms, and although he wasn’t truly dangling from the cuffs, they were making his arms stay up far longer than they are used to.

Zuko’s voice made its way through the pleasure in Sokka’s mind and he realized that his Master wasn’t talking to him, but to the camera. “I know we haven’t been talking to you guys, but I hope you’re enjoying the show. I can see on our laptop that there are about 360-ish of you guys watching right now and that’s freaking insane. But I have a game I want you to be a part of. In the next five minutes, whatever is the highest bidder, I will give Sokka a swing per ten dollars. Like if the highest bid is thirty dollars, then he gets three smacks. I might add a few more in there too if there’s a lot of you bidding.” Zuko stalked back to Sokka, sat on the bed, still being able to look at the camera, and ripped a hole in the front of the stocking, successfully freeing the leaking cock from its prison. “Now let’s see if Sokka can hold out on cumming.”

Zuko began stroking the red hot dick slowly and gave a bemused grin to the panting man above him. Sokka was in too much of a daze to realize five minutes had passed, but he definitely felt the absence of Zuko’s hand.

“Jesus guys, I thought I was asking a lot when I said I wanted your tips, but you came out tenfold than I expected. It seems here that the highest tip was $100 dollars due to the limit but there’s 5 of those from the same person. Let’s just say that’s 50 smacks.” Zuko’s smile was still on his face, the two of them have had intense spanking sessions before, with one session even having 200 spanks. He knew Sokka could take it, but he still asked. “Do you think you can do 50 swings, my love?”

Zuko looked at the man. “ _ Yeeessss _ , please give them to me.” Although he meant to say them confidently, Sokka’s voice came out desperate.

Zuko came around to Sokka again and tenderly removed the tentacle from Sokka’s ass. The dildo was out not even for 5 seconds when Sokka spoke up. “Gold.”

“Okay, what do you want to change?” Zuko spoke in even tones, he wanted to make sure Sokka was experiencing everything that he could.

“C-can we keep the dildo in while you spank me?” Sokka’s voice was quieter than usual as if he thought Zuko would judge him. 

“Does my little taker, my sweet cock guzzler want this obscene tentacle in his ass while it gets pounded and beaten?” Zuko’s voice was once again rough and raspy. He slowly and achingly slipped the dildo back into its place.

“God yes…” Sokka moaned out. He was vaguely aware that Zuko had taken his stand behind him, bracing himself with the paddle. One side studded and the other smooth, Sokka liked the studded side better though, the bite of the metal stinging enough to remind him that he’s there in the moment.

“Now I need you to count for me Sokka, I need you to keep track. I also need you to stare into that camera and let the whole world see what lewd and dirty faces you make. I’m sure they will find them just as enjoyable as I find them. Ready?” Zuko twirled the paddle and gave a wave to the camera, his body hidden behind Sokka’s for the most part.

“I’m ready,” Sokka said breathlessly, his voice trailing on the edge of the wind coming from his mouth.

Zuko placed one hand on the small of Sokka’s back so that he could keep his aim steady. Zuko swung his arm back, brought it back down, and the smack resounded throughout the room, saliva escaping Sokka’s mouth as it slid down his chin.

_ Smack  _ “O-one.”

_ Smack.  _ “Two.”

_ Smack  _ “Three-e.”

Zuko continued to rain down onto Sokka while he became more and more undone. Drool craving slick paths down his chin, tears blurring his eyes, a deep red blush blossoming across his cheeks and neck, the tentacle hitting his prostate with each hit causing his knees to grow weak. Around hit 38 Sokka came hard onto the bed in front of him, successfully soiling the sheets. 

“I knew you weren’t going to be able to hold on long you little bitch. We have 12 more.” Zuko began again, now there were red marks on Sokka’s ass and Zuko knew they were going to turn into bruises within the next few hours. 

“Fifty” Sokka’s voice was hoarse with overuse and strain.

Zuko set the paddle onto the bedside table and gave Sokka a smooth and quick rub on each cheek, just a short promise of more later. Zuko leaned forward and spoke smoothly into Sokka’s ear.

“Do you think you will be able to take me next? Or are you ready to tap out?” Zuko took his hand and lifted Sokka’s head to look into the mirror again. “Because I plan to  _ bear all of you _ to them.”

“Pleasssee.” Sokka pleaded.

“As you wish.” Zuko let go of his lover and began to prepare for the next round of the fun. He removed the dildo from Sokka, enlisting a quiet whimper from him, the emptiness was a shock more than anything. He uncuffed Sokka from the canopy and he sagged against the bed, desperately trying to catch his breath but it was futile against the corset still stealing his air from him. 

Zuko bent and removed his joggers, letting his cock spring free, already rock hard, and anticipating what will happen next. The only things Zuko had on now were the crop top and the mask. His pale skin was a nice contrast to the deep tan of Sokka and he knew they looked good together.

He still stood behind the violated man and he lifted him as gently as he could. Now Sokka was held up into the air, spread eagle style, and was now exposing everything below the belt to his viewers. Sokka could see through the mirror that the stockings were now ripped from the front to the back, giving everyone a good view of his dick, taint, and asshole. 

Zuko had already applied lube to his cock and slid into Sokka causing so many dirty noises to be sung. Zuko began slowly and gradually and then began to go deeper and faster. Sokka’s dick flapped in the air before him, half-hard from arousal, but still half-soft from being spent. He didn’t even have the energy to feel abashed because of Zuko's actions. 

“Speak to me, love. Tell me everything you’re feeling and everything you want.” Zuko’s voice was harsh from the effort, but Sokka still knew that his master could keep hold of him for hours.

“Fuck Zuko, I want more. Always more.” Sokka let out a shocked gasp as Zuko’s thrusting became harder and faster. “ _ Fucking breed me Zuko... _ , fill me so full with your seman... that we... defy all laws of nature... and I get pregnant.” 

“If you want me to  _ breed you _ like an animal, you’ll get treated like one.” Zuko then bites hard into Sokka’s shoulder. He sucked at the tender flesh there as well, but he never let go with his jaw. He trusted harder into Sokka, the slap of skin against skin loud within the room. One more thrust caused Zuko to stutter with his hips and he came forcibly within Sokka.

Panting he withdrew from Sokka, but he didn’t set him down. He held him up longer to the camera and they waited while Zuko’s cum made its way and leaked out of Sokka’s asshole and onto the floor. One of Sokka’s heels had fallen off during the pounding, so he wiggled his ankle on his opposite leg to discard the remaining one.

Zuko set Sokka down on the bed onto his hands and knees, and climbed on the bed as well, slotting himself behind the ruined man. “We’re not done. Breeding takes time and I don’t think one try is enough for me.”

Zuko stroked his still hard member and gave no warning as his penis made his way inside of Sokka again. There were three cameras in the room and this whole time they had only used two and Zuko never told Sokka where the last one was. He used the remote again to switch to a camera right above their bed, giving the viewers a bird’s eye view. 

They were able to see the large expanse of Sokka’s back and each and every thrust of Zuko’s hard dick into him. Zuko reached forward and stuck two of his fingers in Sokka’s mouth, making him suck on the Zuko and forcing his mouth open to make even more delirious noises.

There has been so much stimulation between the two men that they didn’t last long. Sokka came again, sagging into the bed, but still keeping his ass sky high for Zuko to finish out his pounding. Zuko was slowing his pumps torturously and in one last thrust he came again, dick pulsating within the man. Thick ropes of semen soiling the man’s insides. Zuko took a moment to catch his breath and to collect himself.

He slid out and with soft steps, he padded over to one of the cameras and brought it over to get a close-up shot of the wreckage he made of Sokka and his asshole.

Breathing harder than normal Zuko spoke again, “well everyone. I hope you guys enjoyed this. I know we did.” He gave the camera a wide toothy grin. “I’m gonna hop us off this live stream. If you liked this, please think about tipping in these last few minutes I am talking. I am going to give Sokka some well deserved and needed aftercare. The only reason we aren’t going to show you guys that part, is that it’s super intimate and I want to get this mask off to give him some good nuzzles.”

Zuko went to the bed where Sokka was lying face down into the bed, but considerably more comfortable and at ease. “Sokka? Have anything to say to them before I sign us off?” Zuko placed the camera closer to Sokka’s face and Sokka gave a huge smile. 

“I’m not totally sure how long this stream was, but thank you to everyone who came and gave us support. Support is so much more than just the tips. We love seeing view counts and y’alls comments. This stream will be uploaded later on if y’all wanna wank it while we spank it. Byyyyyeee.” Sokka’s voice was tired but still joyful.

Zuko turned the camera back to his half-hidden face and spoke again. “And I do want to warn everyone here that me and Sokka are familiar with each other, we’ve been doing play times for almost 2 years now. We know what we both like for the most part and we stay communicating. Always do your research on anything like this before you get yourself hurt. Good Bye!” And with that Zuko shut off the cameras and ended the stream.

He removed his mask and shirt. He grabbed lotion, a wet washcloth, and a granola bar. Naked and exhausted he walked to the bed. He untied all of the laces on the corset and peeled the black sheer nylon stockings from Sokka’s body. Sokka drew in a huge breath and when he let it out, his whole body shuddered. Zuko removed the bracelets and armbands from them and laid back onto the bed with his husband. 

“I love you, are you okay?” He whispered into Sokka’s ear.

“I’m okay, and I love you too. I had a lot of fun.  _ Thank you. _ ” Sokka whispered back. Zuko continued and finished his aftercare routine with Sokka and Sokka soon drifted off to sleep. Later that night, Zuko slipped out of bed as quietly as he could and made his way to the laptop. He logged onto their joint OnlyFans account to see how well they did in tips for the stream and he almost dropped at the laptop.

He woke Sokka up as quickly as he could. “Sokka, Sokka, Sokka, Sokka. WHO THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE FOLLOWING YOU ON INSTAGRAM.” Although Zuko is literally shouting at this point, it still took a moment or two to wake up the slumbering man.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Why are you yelling at me? I haven’t done anything yet.”

Zuko shoved the laptop into Sokka’s hands and pointed to a number on the screen. “That’s how much we made tonight Sokka. Do you see that comma? Do you see that it’s almost 10,000 dollars?” 

“Is that a serious number?”

“What can I say? People like seeing me fuck your brains out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all naughty. Comment and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
